User blog:UL-Top10/TOP 10 UL Armors
1. Garb of the Underlord. It is a garb. That is common to a underlord named Hades. Hades is a greek god. It has a texture of.. Color: Blue,Yellow,Dark Pink, (and more...) 2. True Demon King Tuxedo. It is a huge armor, but also has a strong defense and Attack. It has a texture to its self. It looks like a element of Dark armor. It is also the greatest one of All demon clothes! But first of all.. It has special dark red wings. Also, it has its feature as a almost dark black. 3. Shinatobe's Rainment. Shinatobe is a monster. But it has a different thing about it. Comparing to the rainment, or Shinatobe the Wind Empress. It has a different value of its power. Its Attack and Mega Attack. And Shinatobe is weak then the rainment. Shinatobe Rainments are strong which is... Shinatobe Rainment:DEF:698 MDEF:698. Shinatobe:ATK:670 MATK:670. It has a beautifiul texture. Like, Shinatobe. And it almost presents that its element could be wind. It seems... That Shinatobe should have a weak ATK then Shinatobe's Rainment. But since Shinatobe is wearing it. It seems she have defense. Or the player who wears at has a strong defense then the attack. 4. Veluda Armored Outfit. Veluda is a Great Spirit. ATTACK: Heavenly Storms. GENDER: Boy. ELEMENT: Wind. Let 's say. Veluda Armored Outfit can be beaten by Veluda the Great Spirit. It has a huge attack. It depends on its Attack and also, its Mega Attack. It shows how it is strong. Great Spirit can easily just beat people. If it has less health. Or it could easily hurt them with a big damage. It depends how strong the Great Spirit is or depends how the armor or the suit would have defense to make it. That the attack is weaker. As well, YES! 5. Kabukimono Robes. Kabukimono Robes has a name in its self. Which is a combination. Kabu-ki-mono. Kabuki means Evil. Kimono is a robe. So Kabukimono. Cah-boo-kee-moh-no. <--- How to prounounce it. It means Evil Robe. But I am curious. Why would they put Kabuki as in Kimono. If Kimono means robe. Is it like...? Evil Robe Robes? 6. Armor of Eternal Light. I thought it would be more similar to Ahura Mazda the Great Spirit of Lighting or Light? It more looks like its armor. Just look at Ahura and the Armor. It looks like the same. But... Its color matches a color. But does not have the other features. Okay let us get back to where I was... Oh yeah!!!!!! Okay. The feature of its texture is that the purple gems represents Eternal. While, the Golden Armor represents Light. So... Eternal Light! 7. Fairy Queen's Dress. It is a special dress! Also, It is a similiar one. But even more better. It looks like its appearance has... APPEARANCE: Has a scarf, has wings,Looks like it has smaller wings at the shoes, (more...) It is more than a fairy dress... Also, special than one. It is a nice dress. I give that a... Fair-Y 10/10! GET IT? Fair <--- -Y? Okay, no... 8. Cherufe Suit. It is one of my favorite suits. It feels like a shield in your arm. I mean like, look at that! You can see them? APPEARANCE: Red, Black,Has a sword and a dagger, (more...) 9. Crimson Wolf Garb. It is one of my favorite. It also has a feature in its self. A weird one.... Look at the belt the separated the other belt. Did they cut out, or it just has two belts. But what made it stick? A glue on a garb? NO!! UNISON LEAGUE DOES NOT PUT SOME STICKYNESS INTO THIS GAME! UNISON LEAGUE!!!!! 10. Commodore's Garb. It looks and feels like a Wizard's Robe. As well... It is not by the way. It looks like because look at the color purple, and also more! But it has a good FEEEEEEEEEEAAAATTTTUUURRRRE!!!!! '''''Just to show a good happy way of saying it to YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As a result, some stuff in the Garb does not look like in the Wizard's Robe. But.. It should be '''''AAAAAAAAALLLLLRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTT!!!! Alright.... That is now it. This is the TOP10 of UL clothes. But they are all UUUUUULLLLTTTTTTTRRRRRRAAA RRRRRAAAAARRRREEEEEEE!!!! (UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!!!) Ultra Rare or UR.... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts